Jase
Jase is the main character of the Killing Spree Series. Killing Spree Jase is a 17-year-old Australlian stickfigure, adopted but abandoned by his parents, and hateful towards life in general stumbles upon a Gypsy named Glenda who, for ten dollars, gives him a wish card telling Jase he has one day to do what ever he wants. He starts off by killing his Principle, a gunshop owner, random people on the street, multiple security forces inside of a military base, and nearly kills a School Janitor while driving a stolen tank. He ends up picking up his best friend, Jimmy, to help him with his spree, having to cut short business at the school as the cops respond. On a lone and long country road to the city, Jase hops onto the police car's front hood when Jimmy is unable to shake the cop in a stolen green Camaro, causing the cop car to flip and crash. It is later revealed that the cops inside were a married couple, one being named Officer Barry and the other one being named Julie, Barry's wife. Sadly she was impailed and batterd on multiple equiptment inside the car, killing her in a bloody mess and making Barry hungry for revenge. By Now the FBI and SWAT have responded to the threat of Jase, picking up Barry along the way in a SWAT helicopter before deploying troops to confront Jase, Jase easily starts to kill the troops while Jimmy drives through them, trying to get away as Jase throws a knife into the Helicopter's blades, causing it to crash and making Barry nearly die with the pilot as he then proceeded to steal a motorcycle to track Jimmy. As the fight continued, a thrown body by Jase lands on the car Jimmy is driving, and at some point Barry had gotten into the car with Jimmy, Barry had also foolishly knocked Jimmy out, causing the car to crash into a store window not far from Jase. As Jimmy emerges from the doorway of the store, Jase thanks god for his friend being alive with minor cuts, before Barry comes up being Jimmy and shoots him in the head before fighting with Jase directly, in the end shooting Jase in the head. Jase, believed dead, is then defended by Glenda, who confronts Barry and accuses him of being just like Jase, Barry shoots Glenda, destroying a crystal ball she had set earlier to reverse Jase's rampage for her, and making the magic enter Jase's corpse, later on reviving him in the ambulance, killing the drivers and escaping. Jase then hunted down Barry not far from where he had been shot, in an allyway beating on the still alive Glenda, after another fight Barry stabbed Jase in the stomach before hitting him into submission, dragging him back to another store window and punching Jase through it, before shooting him in the face 4 more times, going back to finish off Glenda. Jase meanwhile, was once again revived by a memory of how he and Jimmy first met, grabbing a hocky mask and Chainsaw before running back to the allyway at inhuman speeds, bisecting Barry with the saw right after the cop-driven-insane madman decapitated Glenda with his knife. Trivia * Jase is actually revealed to be the Killer in the KS intros, being the one who had stolen the hocky mask to hide his bullet wounds, (much like Jason Voorhees), so he could continue to commit murder. *Unlike many other horror and serial killer mixes, Jase is quite capable of easily overpowering the army in a matter of seconds, making him a worthwhile competitor for other slasher characters. Category:Fighters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Internet Villains Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Revived Category:Outcast Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mentally Ill Category:Anti-Villain Category:Serial Killers Category:One-Man Army Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Protective Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid